


A beat passes...

by rileynoah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (we all know it's happening stop denying it), F/F, My friend asked me to write this after we laughed about it for ages, My take on the upcoming supergirl reveal, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Kara Danvers is revealed as Supergirl and it takes Lena just asecondtoo long to react.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine had this idea while we were eating at a restaurant and all three of us laughed so hard. She asked me to write it and so here it is.
> 
> You know that moment in She's the Man where Viola gets a soccer ball to the crotch and all the guys flinch, waiting for her to react? Then Viola, just a second too late to be believable, connects the dots and pretends to be in pain? Well this fanfic is about Lena being around when the hole get's blown through Kara's shirt and with the Superfriends eyes on her, she takes just a second too long to react.
> 
> OLIVE IS THE BEST BETA ON THE PLANET AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE. [@404artnotfound](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~

There are explosions ringing in her ears, and this is not supposed to be happening. It had been a quiet dinner, in a small restaurant just outside the central business district of National City. Lena had invited her out after a press conference they had both gone to, and they’d found themselves spending their evening eating potstickers at in the quietest booth of Kara’s favourite restaurant.

She can’t find Lena, amongst the rubble and the fire. She can hear her own voice calling her friends name hoarsely. She’s still in her cardigan and khakis, and with so many people running around, she can’t risk revealing herself as Supergirl. Someone will notice, and so she is stuck fumbling around for Lena in the smoke . Her heart leaps into her throat as she stumbles over what she recognises is Lena’s left shoe. She picks it up and searches on through the noise and the smoke.

She vaguely recognises the DEO speaking through her comms, and picks up Alex and Winn’s voices amongst the chatter.

“Kara, where are you? A strike team is twenty seconds out.”

“I’m-” She coughs raggedly, smoke catching in her throat. How long has she been calling for her friend? “I’m inside. Alex I can’t find Lena.”

“Can you change?” Alex voice crackles in her ear, the static almost garbling her words completely. 

“Too many people.” Kara explains simply. “I have to find Lena.”

“I know, Kara. The strike team is arriving on site.” Alex tells her, and Kara can hear Alex instructing her team to move out.

Kara slips off her glasses, squinting to scan through the crumbling building to try to find Lena and- _There._

“Lena.” Kara calls loudly, traversing the rubble in her way just a little too easily for her to appear human. She’s only a few yards out when something blasts into her chest, sending her crumpling to the ground.

“You’re not going to stop me, Miss Danvers.” The man grins evilly. “Mr Luthor is intent on seeing his sister’s demise.”

Whoever he is, Kara rolls her eyes at how easily he had given up who had hired him.

“And I’m intent on protecting her, so it seems we have a stalemate.” She hisses, standing to rush forward. Her fists connects with his temple sharply, knocking him out in one swing. As attempts on Lena’s life go, this one was poor to say the least. The man crumples in on himself just as Alex appears behind her. Two agents have him in handcuffs within moments.

“There are other bombs in the building, he could have friends.” Alex whispers in Kara’s ear. “Agents are disabling them now, you need to lift that rubble and help us get Lena out of here.”

Kara nods numbly, kneeling beside Lena’s unconscious body. When she has extracted her successfully, Alex has a hand on her shoulder, guiding her outside and into an unmarked van.

Holding Lena against her chest, Kara let’s Alex examine her quickly.

“She doesn’t appear to be harmed, just knocked unconscious. We’ll do an MRI and some tests back at the DEO.” Alex informs her quietly, watching carefully as Kara holds Lena close to her chest.

“Just friends, huh?” Alex stifles a laugh at Kara’s dirty look.

“Shut up.”

“Does she know that?”

Kara shoots her a guilty look this time.

“Happy for you, sis.” Alex smiles. “But you should tell her.”

“Thanks Alex” Kara mutters, voice muffled in Lena’s hair as she cradles the younger woman.

They screech into the DEO only a few minutes later, and Kara carries Lena up the stairs slowly, trying not to jostle her. However the movement wakes her up, and Kara begins whispering lowly in her ear, affirming her safety.

“It’s alright, you’re safe. I’ve got you.” Kara tells her, pressing her cheek to Lena’s hair. The dark-haired woman mumbles, pressing her nose into Kara’s neck gently.

“Kara what hap-happened.” She hiccups.

“There was a bomb, it was-” Kara gulps. “It was your brother.”

What she expects from Lena is fear, maybe a little bit of shock, possibly some tears. What she doesn’t expect is a snort. Lena blinks a few times before pulling out from her chest to look up at Kara, looking entirely too alert for someone who had been knocked unconscious by some rubble not fifteen minutes ago.

“Idiot seems to have failed again.” She laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiles at Kara. The blonde can’t help but return the grin.

“He always will as long as I’m around.” Kara whispers, dragging her gaze away from Lena as she climbs the last few stairs to Alex’s lab.

“Alex is going to make sure you’re alright.” She informs Lena, carrying her into the lab and placing her gently onto one of the gurneys. 

“I feel fine.” Lena insists, but the way she complies with Kara’s steady hand pushing her down on the bed, she knows Kara won’t let her go until she’s been checked out. Maggie and Alex enter the room, followed closely by Winn, James and J’onn.

“Kara, are you okay?” James asked worriedly, rushing forward to wrap her in a hug.

“I’m good.” She mumbles into his chest.

“Lena?” James asks, and Kara’s heart clenches in her chest at the worry in his tone. Her heart always clenches when she hears how accepting her friends are of Lena now. She’d been adopted into their little family not long ago, and yet everyone had taken her in with open arms.

“I’m fine, James. Thank you.” The brunette replies quietly, unable to look up from where Alex has a pen light shining in her eyes.

When James releases Kara from his grasp, J’onn clears his throat loudly from the back of the room.

“Uh, Kara?”

“Yeah, J’onn?” She asks quietly, turning to look at the director.

“Your, uh…” J’onn looks down, pointing awkwardly at her chest.

“Oh.” Alex mutters, and Kara thinks she can hear Maggie snickering.

Kara looks down at her shirt to see the large hole burnt clean through the cotton. Whatever the assassin had blasted her with had burnt clean through her jacket and t-shirt, leaving the House of El emblem clearly visible through the hole and on display. Having had Lena cradled into her chest the entire way here, no one else had noticed.

Lena.

_Lena._

Everyone else seems to have the same thought at the same time. _Lena doesn’t know._

Kara looks at Alex, Alex looks at J’onn, James and Winn look at Kara, and then all at once, the entire room turns to face Lena, waiting for her inevitable response. Lena is looking at them curiously, glancing at Kara’s burnt clothes and then at all of the expectant eyes.

A beat passes in silence.

And then another.

Lena blinks.

“Oh my god! You- you’re supergirl?” Lena exclaims far too loudly, and far too dramatically to even be remotely believable. “I can’t believe- I never even thought to-”

Maggie’s gives up on biting back a shit eating grin, and Alex frowns at Lena in concern.

“It’s- I mean it’s so surprising. I just can’t believe that-”

“Lena-”

“I can see it now, oh wow. The glasses and the- you know. It’s such a sho-”

“You already knew, didn't you?” Kara cuts Lena’s ramble off, frowning. Lena scrunches her nose and smiles.

“Yeah, I mean glasses? really?” 

Kara lets out a short sob of laughter, burying her face in her hands and groaning.

“Sorry?” Lena replies sheepishly. Kara waves off her apology, crossing the distance between them and wrapping her in a hug.

“I’m glad you know.” Kara whispers, pressing a kiss to Lena’s temple gently before pulling away and turning to face a concerned looking Alex.

“She-”

“I trust her.” Kara cuts her off.

“Not what I was going to say.” Alex rolls her eyes, leaning to the side to speak around Kara.

“You have to sign an NDA and if you hurt my sister, you’re going to find yourself floating through space.” Alex quips with a bright, terrifying smile. 

Lena frowns in confusion, and watches as James shuffles a giggling Winn from the room. J’onn takes a swift exit, hiding the small smile on his face in his hand. Alex takes a still snickering Maggie by the elbow and drags her towards the door, but she doesn't manage to get her out of the room before Maggie shoots a large grin and a thumbs up towards the two other women.

“What was she talking ab-”

“I kind of like you.” Kara blurts out without even turning to face Lena.

“Well that’s a relief.” Lena mutters, rolling her eyes and reaching her arm out for Kara to come closer.

“No I mean I like you like-”

“I know what you mean.” Lena tugs Kara in by her hand, pulling her into the space between her legs where she is seated on the gurney.

“Relief?” Kara asks numbly, ignoring the way her breath hitches in her throat.

“Kara, when is an office full of flowers _ever_ platonic?”

Kara frowns, tilting her head. “They were-”

“Yes.”

“And you were-”

“Yes.”

“But you-”

“Oh Kara, just kiss me.” Lena grabs the lapels of Kara’s destroyed jacket, tugging her in insistently.

“Can do.” Kara mumbles, closing the distance between them.

~~~~~


End file.
